dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tamlen
} |name = Tamlen |image = Tamlen image.jpg |px =270px |gender = Male |class= Warrior |race = Elf |affiliation = Dalish |voice = Chris Edgerly |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Tamlen is the Dalish Warden's childhood friend and a fellow Dalish hunter. He is a temporary companion to the Warden during the Dalish Elf Origin. __TOC__ Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ]] While hunting in the woods of the Brecilian Forest, Tamlen and the Warden meet three humans who claim to have discovered ancient ruins in a nearby cave. Once the fate of the humans has been decided, Tamlen and the Warden investigate the cave. In the centre of the ruins Tamlen finds a strange mirror in which he sees fascinating images of an underground city. When he touches it, there is a flash of light and he vanishes. The Warden passes out and is rescued by Duncan, only to awaken two days later to find that no-one in the clan knows of Tamlen's fate. While searching for Tamlen in the ruins, the Warden finds Duncan, who warns that there is no hope for Tamlen. Much later in the campaign, the Warden's party is attacked at the camp by a group of shrieks. After this attack, Tamlen reappears. He is suffering from the effects of darkspawn corruption and he pleads for the Warden not to look at him and runs away. The Warden can follow him to the edge of camp to question him further. He retains some of his memory and describes to the Warden how he hears the darkspawn song. He begs the Warden to end his pain. Any attempts to help Tamlen do not work. He attacks the Warden which causes the party members to attack Tamlen. Alistair questions the Warden about the incident. Tamlen does not carry any special rewards and his body disappears after the Warden's discussion with Alistair. Tamlen will appear to the Dalish Warden in the Gauntlet during the Urn of Sacred Ashes quest. If the Warden is female, there may be some indications that she and Tamlen are not merely friends. During the Origin story, if she encourages him to talk inside the ruins and says that she came along to be with him, he will say that he's glad. If this conversation takes place, later conversation with Ashalle may hint that she hoped that the Warden and Tamlen would be together. When Tamlen reappears in ghoul form, before attacking he will inform a female Warden that he has always loved her. If, however, the Warden did not choose that option, or didn't initate the conversation in the first place, he will treat her as simply a friend, as he does a male Warden – no romance is mentioned. }} Dragon Age II Initial Statistics Class: Warrior Specialization: '''NA '''Starting Skills: '''Improved Combat Training '''Warrior: Precise Striking Dual Weapon: Dual-Weapon Training, Dual Stiking 'Archery: '''Aim, Pinning Shot, Rapid Shot '''Equipment: '(Tier 1) - Dalish Leather Armor Set, Longbow, Longsword, Small Shield Trivia *If the Warden speaks to Tamlen after entering the caves and suggests that he talk if that will calm him down, Tamlen will say that he thought The Warden was meant to be helping Master Varathorn. This could well be a slip, as Varathorn is in the clan met later in the campaign and Master Ilen appears to be his counterpart in The Warden's clan. Otherwise it may hint at some connection between the clans or simply that Varathorn is a common name amongst the Dalish. *Any items equipped by Tamlen during the Origin story will disappear along with him, so it may be wise to take all his equipment before examining the mirror. *When the Shrieks attack the party camp, Tamlen is named "Tormented Shriek", despite being technically a ghoul. After speaking to him, he runs and will attack you if you try to speak to him again, claiming that "the Song told him to". Alistair talks to the Warden and comments that Tamlen's death was a mercy killing, considering how far along the taint was. *Tamlen is an anagram of "Lament" though there is no real indication that this is intentional. See Also *Fenarel *Merrill Gallery Tamlen image.jpg|Tamlen, The Warden's friend since childhood (Dalish Elf Origin) Elven_Tattoo_Example.JPG|Tamlen aims his bow at some human interlopers Object-TevinterMirror.png|Tamlen is fascinated by the Eluvian NPC-Tamlen.jpg|Tamlen's curiosity gets the better of him External Links G4TV video Swedish PC Gamer magazine Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Elves Category:Temporary companions Category:Ghouls